Girl of his Dreams
by Dreamergrl216
Summary: Ellie has always had a crush on a certain visually impaired newsie. When her wish finally comes true, she's as happy as ever. Then, things start to go wrong. Twist at the end.
1. Never noticed

A/N- when I put the *'s, it means a character is thinking. Enjoy!  
  
"Boots! Specs! Skittery!"  
  
"I didn't do it!!"  
  
"Yes, you did." The voice yelled back, but strangely enough, it wasn't the regular scratchy voice of Kloppman. This voice was much higher and sweeter, yet aggressive.  
  
"Where's Kloppman?" Snitch asked drowsily. The girl whom the voice belonged to answered-  
  
"He had some business to take care of, so he sent me to wake you guys up. Now come on!! Get up everyone!!" Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed one newsie still asleep in his bunk. The girl sighed.  
  
"Kid Blink." She said out loud. She walked over to his bunk and stood beside his pillow, tapping him on the shoulder and calling his name.  
  
"Time to get up! Gotta carry the banner!" She crossed her arms and waited for his reply. Blink turned over and opened his eye. He was quite surprised at what he saw.  
  
"Ellie? Is that you?" *It couldn't be. Ellie wasn't this beautiful.*  
  
"No, I'm the queen of England. Of course it's me. Now get up!" She smacked his head and walked off to wake the rest of the newsies up. Kid Blink rubbed his eye to make sure that what he just witnessed was real. Was that really the same girl who had showed up on the doorstep 3 years ago so sick that she could hardly speak or walk? No, that girl was scrawny and had a young-looking face. Her hair was the color of dirty water, not milk chocolate like hers. He slowly got out of bed, keeping an eye on Ellie. Yep, that was her all right. Why did she look so different? Kid shrugged it off and started his morning routine.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
2 hours later: Kid Blink had sold almost half of papes already when he heard the familiar voice of Ellie yelling, "BIG FLOOD IN QUEENS CARRIES HOMES AND DEBRIS INTO STREETS!". Blink walked up behind her, while she sold a pape to a woman and her child.  
  
"Don't you mean 'Pond Overflows and Ducks are Evacuated Until Further Notice'?" Ellie turned around and saw the half smile on Blink's face. Shivers ran down her spine and back up. Since the moment she saw him, her heart had filled with love for him. Until this morning, he had never said more than two word to her at a time which were 'Bless you', and the occasional 'Hello' or 'Good morning'. She returned the smile and laughed a little bit.  
  
"And just what do you think you're doing? You're scaring my customers away!" Kid Blink chuckled and walked towards her, his hands in his pockets and his eye focused on her. Ellie's heart began to beat quicker and she gulped.  
  
"So...Ellie...would you like to have lunch with me today at Tibby's? 3:00?" Ellie cleared her throat to make any nervousness go away.  
  
"Um, y-yeah. S-sure." It didn't work too well. Blink smiled and started to walk back to his selling spot.  
  
"See ya, then." He turned around fully and a million thoughts raced through his head. *How come I never noticed Ellie like this before? Does she like me? Do I like her? Was my hair ok? Was my patch on straight??*  
  
Some of the same thoughts were running through Ellie's head excluding the one about the patch. She couldn't help but smile while she sold the rest of her papes. She checked her pocket watch, anxiously awaiting the next time she would see Blink. *9:30? Man oh man.*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
At 3:05, Ellie stood 10 feet away from the door to Tibby's. She was extremely nervous, but forced herself to be confident. She quickly turned to look in the window of a nearby store to examine her appearance. Her hair was moderately straight and combed, her face was a clean as it was going to get. In fact, she didn't look half-bad. She turned on the heel of black boot and started walking towards the restaurant.  
  
The bell rang as Ellie opened to door to Tibby's. She searched the crowd for Blink and spotted him waiting at an empty table near Skittery, Specs, Jack and Race. As soon as the door closed, Blink snapped his head in her direction and gave a huge sigh of relief. Ellie walked over and sat down across from him.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. I wasn't...um...finished selling my papes." She gave a small smile and hid her lying eyes. Ellie was a born liar. She made them up fast and good. Plus, she was the only one to ever beat Race at poker, although he still denied it. Blink smiled and Ellie's heart dropped down to her stomach.  
  
"It's ok. I wasn't waiting long." The waiter came over and they both ordered some food with the money they made that day. The meal lasted awhile; both stopping to talk between chews. After they finished, Blink suggested a walk in central park. Their chairs scraped the floor as they got up to leave and Jack looked over in their direction.  
  
"Hey, do youse know anything 'bout them two?" He pointed at the couple leaving the now almost empty restaurant with his thumb while chewing some knockwurst. Skittery, Specs and Race all shook their heads and went back to talking. 


	2. Knock on wood

As Blink and Ellie approached Central Park, Ellie's head filled with so many memories. This was where her parents had abandoned her three years ago, leaving Ellie out on a cold February night. She had eventually developed a case of pnuemonia. While her mind was still working, she had remembered an old newsboy's lodging house her best friend's brother had once stayed at. She had walked clumsily there and fell onto the steps. By then, her illness had gotten much worse. The last thing she remembered was the door opening and handsome boy appearing to carry her in.  
  
Ellie's eyes began to flood with tears, but she tried to hold them back. Blink noticed her eyes twinkling and started to worry.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked with much concern. Ellie sniffled and successfully held back her tears.  
  
"Yeah. I'm OK. Look, Blink, I need to tell you something before I lose my courage. I like you...a lot. In fact, I've always liked you. Ever since I first saw you three years ago." Ellie bit her lip and tugged at a piece of hair. Kid Blink was amazed that a girl had made the first move. He didn't even know what to say.  
  
"Uh...um..." Ellie interrupted quickly.  
  
"Kid, if ya don't like me, please just say so now so I can go back to the lodging house and never show my face again." Ellie started to pace back and forth. "Man! Why did I think I could just come out and say that? I'm a true street rat. A nice guy like you would never like a girl like me!" Blink watched her closely, slowly walking towards her. "I mean, I've had bad luck all my life! Why should it stop now? You know what they say though--"  
  
Blink grabbed her shoulders and unexpectedly kissed her. This shut Ellie up...for a few seconds.  
  
"So you DO like me, then?" Blink chuckled and stared into her green eyes.  
  
"I do. I just didn't notice you until this morning. I'm such an idiot." Ellie returned his stare and smiled.  
  
"Yeah. You really are, ya know that right?" She closed her eyes and ler her lips meet his again.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
After a long time of walking, talking and goofing off in Central Park, Ellie and Blink walked back to the lodging house. They were about a block away when Blink slipped his hand into hers. She turned to him and smiled so genuinely. She had never been this happy for almost her entire life. It felt like her stomach did flips everytime Blink was near her.  
  
As they entered the lodging house, only three newsies were in the front room: Swifty, Bumlets and Dutchy. They didn't see that the two newsies were connected at the hand. In fact, they didn't see them at all. They were too busy fighting about a girl they all saw that day. But as the pair walked up and into the bunk room, everyone noticed. For a few seconds, no one said a word. Then one big noise blasted out at once. Much was giving his congrats, Race was saying 'I knew they was meant for each udder all along!', Specs was quoting a poem he had read about love and Skittery said that he was "in a bad mood".  
  
After the commotion had settled down, Blink asked Ellie if she would join him on the roof.  
  
"Sure. It's such a beautiful night." Ellie replied. They climbed onto the fire escape and took the steps to the roof. They found a nice spot near the edge and looked up at the stars.  
  
"Aren't they beautiful?" Kid asked after a while.  
  
"Yeah. I never knew you had a sensitive side like this." Blink chuckled and returned his head to face Ellie.  
  
"I really didn't either until just now." Ellie laughed and scooted a little closer. Blink had never taken his eye off her face. He was examining and memorizing it as best as he could with only one eye. Ellie must have felt that one eye staring at her because she snapped her head to look at him.  
  
"What? Is there something on my face?" Ellie panicked.  
  
"No, no! It's just that, well, this may sound really cheesy, but I never noticed just how beautiful you really are." Ellie tried to contain her laughter, but couldn't hold out much longer.  
  
"You're right, that WAS cheesy. Good try though. You're a really bad liar Blink." Blink's face turned serious.  
  
"But I ain't lyin'! It's the truth." At this, Ellie stopped laughing. She slowly put her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. Again, Blink was surprised that a girl had made the first move, but he kissed her back.  
  
Although their kiss seemed never ending, it was rudely interrupted by a small rain drop landing on Ellie's nose. They pulled away and Blink grabbed Ellie's hand, leading her to the fire escape.  
  
"We should get going before it starts to rain any harder." Blink really should have knocked on wood there, because the rain started to pour, coming down like a sheet of water, making them soaked to the bone by the time they got inside. By now, it was near 10 (like Les) and most everybody had fallen asleep.  
  
"I guess we should change before we catch pnumon--" Blink caught himself. He didn't want to bring up any bad memories for Ellie. "Umm...before we catch cold." Hopefully she didn't notice his choice words.  
  
Ellie looked exhausted, like she couldn't stand any longer, let alone walk to the attic where she slept.  
  
"Do you wanna sleep in my bunk for tonight?" Blink asked while putting on his PJ's. Ellie nodded sleepily.  
  
"If it's ok with you of course." He smiled and threw her an old shirt to wear to bed. He walked to his bunk, careful not to wake a sleeping Racetrack below him. A few minutes later, Blink was almost asleep when he felt some weight brought on the side of his bed. He turned over, expecting at least a good-night kiss, but Ellie was already asleep. He shrugged, wrapping his arms around her and fell asleep as his head hit the pillow. 


	3. Surreal Image

Whoops! I forgot to put up the disclaimer for chapters 1 and 2!! So here goes: I don't own the newsies, Disney does! I don't own the Queen of England either, she owns herself and the whole of England I guess! Anyways, I only own Ellie...yep. That's it. Ok, BACK to the story!  
  
"Boots! Specs! Skittery!" Kloppman made his rounds at the crack of dawn as usual. Blink slowly opened his eye and felt the bright, morning sun on his face. *Is it morning already?* he thought. He rolled over and saw Ellie sleeping peacefully. She looked so beautiful and he really didn't want to wake her. He knew he had to so he gently shook her shoulder. As he saw her waking up ever so slightly, he pecked her forehead and jumped out of bed to get dressed.  
  
15 minutes later: Ellie met up with Blink at the Distribution center energized and all smiles.  
  
"How'd ya sleep?" Blink asked the rather cheerful girl.  
  
"Great! I've never been that tired in my whole life." She smiled some more and got her usual 60 papes. "I gotta go to my sellin spot, but we can meet up for lunch at 1 ok?" She quickly kissed Blink's cheek and ran off with a small wave good-bye.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The day went by so fast and before they knew it, Blink and Ellie were parting ways to go to bed. Blink found it a little hard to sleep without Ellie's body heat warming him, but he managed. The next morning, Kid met Ellie at the bottom of the attic stairs.  
  
"Mornin' El. Look, I was wonderin if maybe you wanted to sell together today?" Ellie finished tightening and buckling her suspenders and put on her cap.  
  
"I would love to!" She grabbed his hand and they ran towards the D.C. After fighting off comments from Weasel and the Delancey's, they stood in front of Irving Hall and central park and sold all 120 of their papes about 2 hours after lunch everyday.  
  
This little schedule went on for a few weeks and it seemed to be a success. But as Blink and Ellie got closer, the weather got colder. It was nearing the time of year when Ellie was abandoned. It was still a couple months away, but even the thought of it made her shudder.  
  
During these few weeks, nothing really exciting had happened. Until one day...Ellie was selling a bunch of her papes to a group of business men a few yards away. Blink searched the papers for a good headline to improve. When he finally found one, he stuck a pape up in the air and opened his mouth to scream when he saw a familiar but unwanted face. Megan, his ex- girlfriend was coming straight towards him. She was a very attractive girl- tall with brown hair and blue eyes. He had broken up with her months before he even set eyes on Ellie, but she was still hung up on him. When she finally reached him, she stared into his eye.  
  
"I would like to buy a paper, please." Blink looked away and handed her the paper. Absentmindedly, he stuck out his hand to receive the penny. Megan took the penny from her pocket and slipped it in his hand. She also placed a little sheet of paper with an address written on it in his hand. "You should come see me sometime, Blink. I really miss you." She moved closer and put her hand on Blink's arm. He shrugged it off and looked over at Ellie to make sure she was still selling.  
  
"Megan, please leave me alone." She stepped back, looking hurt.  
  
"Blink, please. You don't know what it's like to live without you. I just can't do it any longer!" She placed her hands behind his head and forced him into a kiss. At that moment, Ellie finished selling the papes to the business men and turned around only to be smacked in the face with a surreal image. Blink was kissing another girl. Tears stung her eyes as her voice bit the ice cold air.  
  
"So was I just a joke this whole time, Blink?" She dropped the rest of her papes on the ground and ran. She took off towards central park because it was big enough to where he wouldn't find her right away. After Kid finally managed to unglue Megan, he ran after Ellie.  
  
"Ellie, please!! You don't understand! I can explain! Please, Ellie, please!" She heard every word but refused to respond. By now they were running past Irving Hall where a show had let out. Fortunately, Ellie just missed the crowd, but Blink got stuck in the middle of it. After minutes of polite shoving, pushing and pape selling, he emerged from the crowd only to face an empty street. He sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair. He rubbed his freezing hands together and blew some hot air on them. It was getting rather cold outside and the sun was beginning to set. Blink started to worry about Ellie and what could happen to her. *Don't worry yourself Blink. She can take care of herself. She'll come back.* He searched the area once more for Ellie but there was no sign of her anywhere. He slowly turned towards the Lodging House and trudged along. 


	4. This can't be happening wait it isn't

Disclaimer -I don't own the newsies. Sad :'(. I only own Ellie.  
  
*Sapphy! Thanks for reviewing! I know Blink was really stupid for saying that, wasn't he?  
  
Kid laid in bed in bed that night, wide awake. He couldn't stop wondering about Ellie and her whereabouts. *Why hasn't she come home yet? Is she ok? Will she ever forgive me?*  
  
At the same time, Ellie laid on a bench in Central Park. *How will I ever forgive him?* She shivered as an almost frozen tear ran down her cheek. The air was icy and rigid and it reminded Ellie of that horrid night. *Don't think about it.* She scolded herself. *Just go to sleep and morning'll be here before you know it.* She closed her eyes and fell asleep in the freezing night of December.  
  
Back at the lodging house, Blink was still up worrying. *What if she gets sick again? Then it'll be all my fault.* He couldn't take it anymore. He jumped out of bed and quickly yet quietly got dressed. A light groan echoed across the silent room. Blink searched for its owner and saw Racetrack slowly open his eyes.  
  
"Hey, whatca doin' Kid? The sun's hardly up." Blink finished buttoning his shirt and started to put on his shoes.  
  
"It's Ellie. She's out in the freezing cold somewhere all because of me. I've gotta find her." He whispered. Race sat up abruptly.  
  
"Kid, you can't go out there all by yourself. I'm comin' with ya. That way, it'll be easier to find her." He shouted in a whisper. Blink didn't argue with that and anxiously waited while Race dressed.  
  
Five minutes later, the two newsies tip-toed down the stairs, but dashed once the door was in sight.  
  
"OK, let's split up. I'll take 5th to 10th street and all 'round that area. You take Central Park and I'll join ya soon." Race rushed out his words and ran down the street towards 5th Avenue. Blink looked around and started walking briskly towards the park entrance. There, he wasted no time and started yelling Ellie's name in the ice cold air.  
  
After the fourth or fifth time of calling her name, a man's voice interrupted from the window of a house nearby.  
  
"Hey kid! It's 4 o'clock in the morning! Shut up and go home!" He angrily shut his window and Blink cursed under his breath. *4 AM or not, I've GOT to find Ellie.* He ran around, looking on every bench and around each empty hot dog stand. He had almost given up hope, when he saw a dark figure laying on a bench about 20 yards away. He ran towards it, praying it was Ellie. He tumbled to his knees beside the bench, out of breath. Even with very little light, he could tell it was her. Her face looked a lot paler and almost lifeless, but it was Ellie without a doubt. He shook her lightly.  
  
"Ellie? Ellie?! Get up! It's me, Blink." She didn't respond. He shook her more fiercely now, but nothing happened. He looked to her stomach to check if she was still breathing. She was, but only just. Blink picked her up and carried her a ways before he met up with a breathless Racetrack. He lended a helping hand and they carried her back to the lodging house. As they burst through the door, Blink and Race shouted for help.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Ellie lay still in her bed, her eyes closed and her breath short. Blink sat on the edge of an old wooden chair beside her. He could just hear the low murmer of the doctor and Kloppman discussing Ellie behind the closed door. If he listened hard enough, he could hear bits and pieces like 'doesn't look good', 'no medication can help' and 'not much time'. Blink slid to the back of his chair and sank. He wished the doctor would hurry up and say exactly what was wrong with her.  
  
The door creaked open and the doctor stepped in. Blink stood up nervously, preparing himself for whatever news was thrown at him.  
  
"Ahem. I have some rather bad news. It seems that Ellie has a very severe case of pnuemonia. Since she's had it before, her immune system should have shut it off, but it didn't. It obviously made it much worse than other cases. I'm afraid Ellie won't make it through the night." Blink almost collapsed but used the chair to steady himself. The doctor said a few more words and left.  
  
Every newsie was standing by the door, most with tears in their eyes. *Ellie can't be dying. Not now. I need her. I love her.* Blink kneeled down at the side of her bed and took her porcelian-like hand in his.  
  
"This is all my fault." He said, not meant for anyone. Jack walked up next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Of course it's not your fault. It's nobody's fault, Blink. It's just Ellie's time." Blink stared at Jack through teary eyes.  
  
"Just Ellie's time? Jack, she's only 16 years old! She's hardly even lived her life!" Ellie's eyes slowly started to open and she let out a weak cough.  
  
"Blink, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me Ellie." She looked at him and smiled. Then, she remembered what happened the last time she had seen him. Her smile quickly turned to a look of pure anger.  
  
"How could you, Blink? How could you do this to me? I loved you and I thought you loved me, too. I guess I was wrong." All the anger must have made Ellie even weaker because she broke out in a coughing attack. She could tell there wasn't much time left for her. Blink wrapped his arms around her and tired to quiet her. He knew as well that she would be gone soon. Ellie used all her strength to push him away.  
  
"Now you can finally get what you wanted all along: Megan." Blink shook his head as her eyes closed and her breathing slowly stopped. Tears streamed down Blink's face as Ellie lay there, dead. He looked around the room to Boots, then Specs, then Skittery.  
  
"I didn't do it!" Skittery belted out. Blink was very confused.  
  
"What didn't you do, Skitts?" He felt a hand slapping his arm and warm sunshine on his face. His eyes shot open and he looked around. He was in the bunk room and Ellie was beside him. *Wait, Ellie?* He looked at her more closely. Her mouth was wide open and she...she was breathing! Rather loud I might add and a little drop of drool was slowly making its way down the side of her mouth.  
  
"Ellie!" Blink cried out with joy. She immediately woke up and automatically wiped the drool off her cheek.  
  
"What? What?" She asked. Blink touched the dry cheek and smiled.  
  
"You're real...I mean...you're alive!" Ellie took his hand and put her own on his forehead.  
  
"Are you OK? Maybe you caught a cold from last night or something."  
  
"Last night?"  
  
"Yeah, we were up on the roof and it started to rain? Ya know, maybe you should stay home today." Blink jumped out of bed and stuck out his hand to help Ellie down.  
  
"No, I'm just fine." Ellie smiled and kissed him.  
  
"Great. 'Cause I was thinking maybe we could sell together today." Blink's eyes shot open in horror.  
  
"NO! I mean, we'll probably do better seperately." Ellie looked confused at first, but smiled.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right. So, what didya dream about?" Ellie wrapped her arm around Blink's waist and rested her chin on his shoulder. Blink sighed heavily.  
  
"You don't even want to know."  
  
The End! 


End file.
